


Baking with Kylo Ren Head Canon

by KellyKingKake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - Freeform, head canon, imagine, star wars imagine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyKingKake/pseuds/KellyKingKake





	Baking with Kylo Ren Head Canon

Baking with Kylo Ren Head-Canon: 

* • “This recipe is stupid.” Kylo retorted.   
* • Looks at the whisk that you’ve placed on the counter with the other cooking elements. “How does one use an instrument of such obstruction?” He thought.   
* • “Okay, Kylo, I need you to pour the milk into the measuring c-. Kylo! NO!” Kylo poured half of the gallon of milk into the flour. “Is the recipe ruined my love?” He said fidgeting his finger against the milk jug. You happily pecked his nose, “No, silly, it means we have to double up.”   
* • Kylo picks up the whisk as holding it up as a mouse by its tail. You grabbed the whisk, and gave an exasperated sigh. He narrowed his eyes as you began to whisked the ingredients together. ‘That’s what that’s used for?’   
* • Kylo admires your love for baking and cooking, but tells you, “You can teach me 100 times, [Y/N], but I’m still going to be a bad cook.   
* • “Kylo, can you grab me four eggs?” You called, pointing at the fridge. ‘Why does it require four eggs? Can’t we just throw a whole chicken in there?’ He thought.   
* • Ends up with flour everywhere, his clothes, socks, hair, ears? “Kylo!” “What?” He blushed.   
* • You let him taste the batter, and his ears pucker up into sharp points. “Haha, you little elf.” You whispered. “What was that? Come again.” Kylo said. “Oh, nothing.” You said holding back your grin. “Oh, it wasn’t nothing.” Kylo said moving closer. You turned around. Kylo embraced your back, making you gasp. “I’m not an elf, love. I am destruction.” He whispered, grabbing the spoon and placing a splat of cake batter on your face.   
* • He ends up making everything a game and makes a mess of the whole kitchen. You both are covered in cake batter.   
* • “Well, Kylo said holding up the bowl, there’s enough for two…one.”   
* • You grabbed a cupcake tin, and placed a cupcake wrapper in one of the slots.   
* • You go to the sink to wash off, as Kylo follows. “Aw, sorry… about your cake… and this.” He pouted, lightly pushing you from beside the sink. Kylo smiled lowly to himself. You gasped in a playful shock, and pushed him from the sink… and again, you two were once again playing…with water.   
* • “Oh, you have something on your face [Y//N].” Kylo said licking his lips. “What?” Kylo began to place wet kisses all over your face, and you filled the kitchen with laughter. “Oh, wait, there’s a really big one rrright here.” Kylo placed a longing kiss upon your lips.   
* • “Kylo, the cupcake!” You said pushing away. The kitchen began to fill with smoke. “Sorry!” Kylo said extinguishing it out. “What was the oven on?” you asked, looking at Kylo. Kylo sheepishly bowed his head. “So, what does broil mean?” “Oh my gosh!”   
*


End file.
